When She Left Again
by GatesThistle
Summary: Jack has come back from the year that never was to find one of his team missing. She returns soon after he does bringing an old friend of Jack's. Sequel to my first story  The One That Got Away . I recommend you read it. Alternate beginning to season 2.
1. Many Happy Returns

All four of them had their eyes trained on Jack. Waiting for an explanation.

Finally, it was Owen who spoke up. "Well?"

"What do you want to hear?" Jack said.

"Where is she?"

Jack looked up in surprise and looked into the eyes of each member of his team. "She's not here?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "Of course. She's invisible. That's why you can't see her. No she's not here. We thought she left with you."

"She didn't."

Silence prevailed again.

"If she didn't leave with you then she's probably in danger," Gwen finally piped up.

"Thank you for that obvious statement," Owen said glaring at Gwen.

"Oi! We're all worried," Gwen shot back. "No need to get snarky."

Owen bit back his ready retort at a glare from Jack. "Now is not the time to attack each other."

"Fine. Tell us where you've been."

They were all looking at him again.

He sighed. "I was with The Doctor."

Their eyes didn't leave.

"We saved the world."

More silence.

With another sigh he said "He couldn't fix me."

Gwen, his sweet, compassionate Gwen, was the first to forgive him. She reached out her hand and placed it gently against his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll come back."

"Or she might have run off back to The States," Owen muttered, heading back to the autopsy that Jack's return had interrupted.

He pretended not to notice Gwen's evil eye burning a hole in his back as he got back to work.

XXX

"Why are you asking me?" Damon asked. "We've been broken up for months. I haven't heard from her since."

"Well thanks for nothing." Owen hung up. Well that was a pointless long distance call.

And why hadn't Izzy told him that she and Damon broke up? He could've done the shoulder to cry on thing. He was good at that.

"No luck?"

Owen nearly fell out of his chair, much to Jack's amusement.

"You know, you shouldn't sneak up on me, I could be performing a delicate surgery."

Jack ignored him. "Did Damon know where she was?"

"No. He didn't know anything. They broke up ages ago apparently."

Jack nodded. "I know. She told me. I was her shoulder to cry on. I'm good at that you know."

Owen spluttered. So Izzy hadn't told _him_, but instead had gone running to _Jack _for comfort?

Jack winked at him, but quickly sobered. "No closer to finding her."

"No such luck," Owen agreed

XXX

"This thing is hardly accurate, so I apologize if we don't end up exactly in Cardiff. Or in the time that we planned."

Isabelle glared at him. "After everything, _that's_ what you apologize for?"

"That is what I'm sorry for, love," he replied with a wink. "You see the thing is that I want to see your dear Captain just as much as you do."

"I very much doubt that."

"Oh yeah? How long were you with him? A few weeks? A night?"

Isabelle didn't respond.

"That's what I thought." He sounded smug, and Isabelle wanted to punch him for it. But she couldn't. He was her ticket out of here. The only way out of here.

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm in a mockery of chivalry.

Refusing to play along, she reluctantly took his arm with far more force than was necessary.

She was rewarding by his intake of breath.

"Cardiff here we come."

XXX

"Jack. We're getting a lot of time vortex disturbance," Tosh called from her station.

That got his attention. "Could it be the Doctor?"

Tosh shook her head. "No I've seen the pattern that the TARDIS gives off, and it is much more refined than this. This is like someone ripped a hole in time and patched badly with duct tape."

"Looks very familiar," Jack said.

He had that look in his eyes. That look he got when he was thinking about his past.

"Well," he muttered to himself. "It looks like an old friend has come to visit."

XXX

Isabelle was left gasping. Her head was spinning and cramps were beginning to form in every muscle in her body.

"I'll admit. It's not the best way to travel," He hauled her to her feet before she could heave in the gutter. "Let's go get drunk, that always helps. Come on, my treat."

Isabelle allowed herself to be led to a nearby bar, trying to keep from throwing up.

"In here," he ordered, pulling her up to the bar. "Right I'll have a very stiff martini, and whatever the ginger wants."

"I'll have a pint. And I have a name you know. You can stop calling me 'the ginger'."

"I think it suits you." He tossed back the whole martini in one swallow and gestured for another, while Isabelle was just beginning on her drink.

She hesitated before her lips touched the glass. "You haven't poisoned it have you?"

"Doll, I would hardly tell you if I did. Besides," he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "There are much more fun ways to poison people."

Hesitantly, she took a sip.

He raised his eyebrows at her as he started on his second martini. "Not poisoned?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

He laughed. "I love gingers. I see why he likes you. He likes his people fucked up and heartbroken, and just a little bit feisty."

"You definitely fit the 'fucked up' demographic."

His look was truly dangerous before he broke into a laugh. "And you fit the 'feisty' one. I think we'll get along just fine."

"We had a few days in a jail cell to 'get along' and I think we don't."

"Oh, I think we have more in common than you know."

"So far the only thing we have in common is Jack and a mind-blowing headache. And the headache is beginning to go away."

"We're both escaped criminals."

"Correction. You framed me."

"Only because I knew you could get me to Jack. Speaking of which," he finished is third martini and ordered yet another one. "Once you pay this tab, we should set about finding him."

Isabelle looked up in confusion. "You said the drinks were on you."

"Yes I did. I lied. I don't have any money."

"Well I don't either."

"Ah."

"So what now?"

"We revert to my favorite tactic. The cut and run."

**Author's Note:** I'm back! D'ya miss me? This is chapter one of the sequel to The One That Got Away. I hope this lives up to your expectations and more. These uploads might take longer than usual,as fair warning. This story is taking a long time. I'm missing my inspiration.

Also, since it might take a while to upload, you get a little treat. Behold, a single sentence from the next chapter:

"He was sitting in her living room, looking far too comfortable, clicking the safety catch on his gun on and off."

This may or may not be a common occurrence in the future. I've seen a few people do it before and thought you guys might like a very small sneak peak.

Thank you for reading this chapter (and this unbelievably long Author's Note) and long distance hugs to all.


	2. Cut and Run

Owen was very drunk, and had yet to pick up a bird.

It must have been an off day.

He was about to give up when he saw a familiar face. One he least expected to see.

He began heading over, but stopped in his tracks when he saw that she was with a bloke.

A good-looking bloke.

A good-looking bloke who was looking her up and down shamelessly.

From his vast experience in the field, Owen could see where this was going. So he fell into the role of drunken stalker.

He must have been out of practice.

XXX

"I am not walking out on a tab."

"Don't take the moral high ground, you're just a criminal, just like me."

"I'm not a criminal. Just because you said I was you're associate, doesn't mean that I actually am."

"Oh God, please don't tell me you're one of those pissy drunks."

"I am not drunk!"

"You are."

"You're the one on his fifth martini."

"I can hold my liquor. From my experience, gingers tend to go overboard with the alcohol."

"Oh for—will you please stop calling me ginger! And that is such a stereotype."

Isabelle turned in exasperation and caught the eye of Owen.

Owen blinked, slightly surprised she had turned her attention from her drinking partner.

She motioned him over with her head.

Slowly, he began to make his way over to them.

"Iz, where have you been?" He slid into the empty barstool beside her.

"That is a very long story. One that I would love to tell you once we get back to work. In the meantime, I need to get going home."

"I'll walk you," Owen said, sliding his jacket onto his shoulders.

Martini in hand, he watched them go, waiting to follow. The bartender tapped his arm.

"I assume you're paying for their drinks?"

"Ah."

Time for the good old cut and run.

Preferably with a few punches thrown in there.

XXX

"So, you and Damon broke up?"

"I didn't tell you?"

Owen shook his head.

"Oops."

"S'alright. But we couldn't find you so I called him and it was weird hearing it from him instead of you."

"I'm sorry."

"Where have you been?" It was clearly what he'd wanted to know from the start.

"I can't tell you just yet. I'd rather not have to explain it five times. It really is a long story. I'll explain tomorrow at work."

"Fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

She shut the door and fell into the familiar bed.

XXX

"She's back?"

"Yes, and she refuses to tell me what happened. Apparently she's coming to work in the morning."

"She didn't tell you anything?"

"Nothing."

"I guess we'll both find out tomorrow."

"At the same time."

Owen could practically _hear_ Jack smirking over the phone.

XXX

There was a soft clicking noise that was keeping her awake.

Finally, she slipped out of bed, still fully dressed and comatose and began to track the source of the noise.

It didn't take long.

He was sitting in her living room, looking far too comfortable, clicking the safety catch on his gun on and off.

Instantly her gun was in her hand. "What the fuck are you doing in my flat?"

He looked up. "Do you sleep with that thing?" he indicated her gun. "Because if so, then that's a little bit kinky."

She cocked it. "What are you doing on my couch and three o'clock in the bloody morning?"

"I got bored, so I broke in, raided your fridge, by the way, you might want to lay off on the take out, there's barely any fresh produce in there. It's not healthy. Also, I finished the Indian."

She just glared at him, at a loss for words to describe the situation.

"It was delicious if it's any consolation," he said consolingly.

She lowered her gun. "I was saving that curry."

"It was getting old," he said.

"You still haven't told me why you're in _my_ home? Why didn't you follow Owen?"

He paused before answering slowly. "You're better looking."

"I think that's a compliment."

"Don't get me wrong. He's got the sex appeal. In fact he's got sex appeal coming out of his skinny arse, but he's not as pretty as you are. Sexier, though."

She rolled her eyes. "Is anything that comes out of your mouth not about sex?"

"No," he answered deliberately. "Look, I need you to take me into work with you tomorrow."

"No. I am not taking you to the hub."

"Why not?"

"Because it's top secret."

"Fine then. I guess I'll just have to draw you out."

"Are you ever going to leave?"

"No." Again with the deliberate 'no'.

"You can't stay here."

"Relax. I won't shoot you in your sleep and I'll even stay on the couch," he perked up. "Unless there's room on the bed?"

"Not for you," Isabelle countered. "Fine, but I'm keeping this under my pillow." She held up her gun.

"Promises, promises."

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter, busy life recently. Lame excuse, I know. Also, later on in the story, there should be a little less innuendo, they're just so fun to write, I couldn't help myself. If I offended anyone, I'm so sorry. It was not meant. But thank you all for reading as always, thank you to my reviewer, and new followers (you know who you are, you're awesome). Hope you enjoyed it!

Next time:

_"That doesn't make any sense," he said to himself. "It never beeps."_


	3. A Kiss

He was gone when she woke up.

She stretched and took a hot shower for almost an hour.

It was good to be back home.

Enjoying her tea, she ignored the headache forming at the back of her head. She wasn't about to let her first full day back be ruined by a hangover.

XXX

The entire team stared at her as she walked in.

Self-consciously not looking at any of them, she made her way to her desk.

She tried to log on.

"We changed the passwords," Jack informed her.

Isabelle sighed and turned to look at him.

He just looked at her.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Where were you?"

"Prison."

The team shifted uncomfortably.

"We would have heard something if you were in prison," Jack said confidently.

"Not this one."

"And why not?"

"It was in the future."

Silence. The kind that comes right after a statement like that.

"Why?" Jack asked, his face completely passive.

"You're friend set me up."

"Which friend?"

"He never told me his name. But he'll be following us. He wanted to see you."

Jack frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Owen snorted. "May the force be with you." His snickers subsided when everyone looked at him. "Sorry," he muttered half-heartedly.

The rift alert went off and they sprang into action. They were out of the hub in less than a minute.

This was familiar, and much easier to deal with than a mysterious colleague who had been in prison for the past few months.

XXX

"It left a sticky residue down the street, leading toward the center of town," Gwen reported, jogging back to the rest of the group.

Jack slid easily into captain mode. "Gwen, Owen, follow it. Tosh, can you get a sample of the residue and take it back to the hub? Ianto, drive her please. Izzy, you and I are going to wait here and see if Gwen and Owen need backup."

Tosh and Ianto headed toward the SUV and Gwen and Owen ran in the direction of the trail of goo, leaving Jack and Isabelle standing there.

Slowly, Isabelle leaned against a brick wall ignoring the slight damp that soaked into her back. "What's been happening around here for the past few months?"

Jack shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

Isabelle gave him a funny look so he continued.

"I left with the doctor for a while."

"You left the team?" Isabelle looked shocked. "There were just four of them?"

Jack didn't answer.

Isabelle just shivered against her damp wall and waited to hear from Owen and Gwen.

XXX

"Prison eh?" Gwen said, as she covered for Owen who was monitoring some beepy device.

"Yep," he answered, not really paying attention, focused on the beepy device.

Gwen continued. "If it was in the future, how do you think she got there? Or got back?"

"Dunno." The device had begun to make a deeper beeping sound and Owen was absorbed in decoding this new information.

"And who's this friend of Jack's that she brought? And why haven't we seen him? Jack never talks about his past. I wonder if he was a friend or a _friend_."

"Gwen," Owen said, not looking up from the device.

"Yes?"

"You talk too much."

She stopped talking for about a minute.

"Where's it gone?" She asked a minute later.

"That's what I'm trying to find out sweetcheeks."

It had been a while since he'd called her that. Something was wrong.

But she knew better than to ask.

XXX

"He framed me."

Isabelle started the conversation after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"He was traveling in this time period, followed by some sort of time police and they caught him while he was talking to me. Called me his accomplice. I didn't even know what the crime was. But they locked me up for weeks anyway, until he found a way to escape. We had a lot of time to talk in there, and he found out that I knew you. His determination to escape doubled after he discovered that. Then he brought us here. He was a little late though."

Jack just listened. He was a good listener, and he seemed to understand everything Isabelle was feeling. He had always been the right person to turn to.

"I missed you."

Jack looked at her askance.

"The whole team," Isabelle added, feeling her face heat up.

Jack nodded in understanding.

"On a totally unrelated note," Isabelle continued. "How are you and Ianto?"

Jack let out a single breathy laugh and looked at his hands in his lap. "I really don't know. He's probably so mad at me for leaving."

"He's a forgiving person. He'll understand."

"I don't know, this was a big mistake."

Isabelle shrugged and looked away from him. "You had no choice. You've been waiting for the doctor for a long time."

"Over a hundred years."

"Like I said. A long time. You couldn't give up that dream."

"It's easy for you to say. I didn't leave you. You were gone as long as I was."

Isabelle was silent. She didn't want to state the obvious. Of course he had left her. Emotionally.

Thankfully for Isabelle, Jack's wrist strap beeped. Grateful for the subject change, Isabelle pounced on it.

"What is that?"

Jack didn't answer her. He looked worried and confused.

"That doesn't make any sense," he said to himself. "It never beeps."

"Jack?" Isabelle asked. "What's wrong?"

He closed his wrist strap and smoothed his features. "Nothing. You wait here for Gwen and Owen and I'll be right back."

"Of course."

She waited until he was almost out of sight before following.

XXX

She ended up following him all the way back to the Plass.

And there _he_ was.

And slowly, as she watched, she felt a small part of her heart die.

They were kissing.

So, they were _that_ kind of old friend.

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. The title is taken from a song. It's the first half of a title which will be continued as the title of the next chapter, but I don't own it, neither do I own Torchwood.

_Next..._

_"I love you. I know you don't believe me, but I do."_


	4. With a Fist

_Izzy? Jack? We lost it._

Isabelle knew she should answer, but her breath was gone.

As she assumed was Jack's. They had been at it forever. And every second hurt.

They finally broke apart. Izzy waited, watching, maybe expecting tender words. Instead, there was a punch.

"How dare you leave me there to cop the flack for you?" Isabelle heard him yell at Jack. "I spent two more years there."

"Technically it was a week," Jack replied meekly.

"You prick."

Jack hit him back, sending him spinning back.

It soon turned into a full out brawl.

_Anyone?_ Owen's voice whined mechanically in her ear.

"Yes," she answered. "I'll be there in a minute."

She waited until the pair of men finished and sauntered off in the opposite direction, looking worse for wear.

She turned and went to find Gwen and Owen. And a certain gooey alien.

XXX

Gwen and Owen were fighting when she found them.

But what else is new.

"I swear it was right there. It sprayed me!"

"You ballsed it up, Gwen! Like you always do!"

"I did not!"

"Let it go you guys. We'll check the police records for strange occurrences and find it." Isabelle sat down heavily next to Owen.

"Where's Jack?" He asked.

"He's a little busy," Isabelle stated darkly.

"Sorry I asked."

"Not your fault," Isabelle added with a sigh. "I'm just in a bad mood."

"Understandable," Gwen said quickly.

Isabelle leaned against the wall, rubbing her eyes. "You don't know the half of it."

XXX

"So then, this Nodan starts hitting on me, and you know how they are, I couldn't tell if it was male or female."

Jack nodded sympathetically.

"So, we ended up in bed together and I realize that I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm sorry but Nodan isn't in my repertoire. In fact, I don't think we were even speaking the same language. These blue tentacles start coming out of his—her—it's stomach, at least I think it was it's stomach, and then it stood there awkwardly. I had no clue what to do, so I attempted to kiss her—him—it… Actually, I'm pretty sure it was an him. But I think I ended up offending… it… and I had to back out of the room, apologizing profusely, with my pants half on."

"We've all been there. Nodan is particularly difficult. Tickle the blue tentacles."

"Where were you when I needed you? I could have used your wisdom, besides it would have been more fun with you there."

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

Jack snorted. "What do you want?"

He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Besides the usual?"

Jack gave him the look.

He turned serious. "I love you. I know you don't believe me, but I do. And I wanted to see you again. Is that so wrong?"

"Your timing is terrible. I have a life here now."

"You mean Isabelle? Pretty thing."

"Her and others."

"That's my boy."

"That's not what I meant."

"Did I tell you about the time I almost joined a communal marriage on Pluth?"

"Don't try and change the subject."

"It really could have been fun, but it severely limited my choices. I'm just not a one community man."

"Nice try." Jack glared at him.

He sighed. "I'm hiding. I won't tell you from whom, you'll probably turn me in, but I'm in hiding. I need your help."

"Absolutely not."

"Come on. For old times sake."

"I don't need to remember the old times. I want you out of my life."

"I need this. Please. Just for a month and then I'll leave."

Jack never could resist those blue eyes.

"Fine. Come on, meet the team."

XXX

The entire team was trying to look like they were doing something, when they really weren't. Even Tosh, who was waiting for the program to run to find any information on the gooey alien, had nothing to do.

Owen wasn't even trying. He was bouncing a ball against the wall, which Tosh was eyeing nervously.

Both Gwen and Isabelle alternated between typing something, deleting it and then tapping their pencils.

Ianto was coming out of his coffee-making den when the cog door opened.

Everyone stood up and the alarm nearly sent the coffee flying as Ianto jumped impressively high.

Jack and the other man walked in.

"Oh, it's you," Isabelle said pointedly.

"Nice to see you too Ginge."

"Let's please get along, after all, he'll be staying here for a while."

"WHAT?" Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Isabelle and Ianto shouted.

"You can't be serious," Isabelle finished.

"I am." And he was.

"But why?"

"We can discuss that later. Everyone, this is John Hart."

"So that's your name," Isabelle muttered bitterly.

"John, you've met Izzy, this is Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper. They're my team."

John looked over them critically. "You've got the redhead and the Asian, you're missing a buxom blonde." He eyed Gwen quickly. "Maybe she could dye her hair."

Owen grabbed Gwen around the waist before she could do anything stupid. John smirked.

"John," Jack said warningly. "Shut up."

"Jack, we need to talk," Izzy said and headed up to his office.

She turned on him when they reached it. "What are you thinking?"

"I owe him."

"How could you owe someone like him anything?"

"I left him somewhere terrible and he needs a favor. I'm giving him that."

Isabelle gave him a look of disbelief.

"Besides," Jack preened. "I think he still loves me."

He walked out, leaving Isabelle looking apoplectic.

XXX

By the end of the day, all that John had done was flirt with everyone, annoy Tosh so that she got nothing done and almost stab Owen in the eye with a scalpel, while 'throwing it to him'.

"He asked me to hand him the scalpel," he said defensively.

"Yeah, _hand_ it, you prick, not chuck it," Owen argued from a safe distance.

"Look, I'm sorry…"

John was cut off as a strange sound started, leaving everyone but Jack utterly confused.

Jack broke out into a grin, looking like he'd just been to the planet Xamxar, which is known for its intoxicating atmosphere.

A blue box appeared and a very skinny person in a suit and a brown trench coat came out holding a pair of boxers like they might bite him.

"Jack, you left these. I don't know when you had the chance to take them off and why, and frankly I don't want to know. Take them back before…" The Doctor trailed off as he spotted someone. His eyes narrowed and his face turned into one that Jack recognized as the one he reserved for aliens trying to destroy the world. "John Hart," He said menacingly.

John made a very unmanly squeak and made a flying leap to hide under Gwen's desk.

**Author's Note:** It's been a while... Miss me? No? Oh. Okay. Anyway, much love and gratitude to anyone reading this, that means you. Yeah you. The one with the face. Hope you liked it. All alien names and planet names or aliens for that matter are straight from the convoluted mess that is my brain. Also, I make it a point of pride that I never beg for reviews, but this story has had a distinct lack... Makes a writer's heart hurt. So if you have the time or inclination, or even if you hate the story and want to give me a piece of your mind, let me know. I will love you, even the flames. Sorry for the overly long author's note. Almost forgot. The title is the second half of the title f a song, started last chapter called Kiss With A Fist, by Florence And The Machine. Very catchy. Now I'm done.

_Next time..._

_"Hang on now," the Doctor stood in front of them. "Guns are hardly necessary."_

I look forward to it._  
><em>


	5. Busted

"Care to explain why The Doctor is the one you're hiding from?" Jack asked, trying to coax John from under the desk.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I've got chocolate," Ianto said temptingly.

John gave him a condescending look.

"Thought I'd offer."

"John. He won't hurt you. I know him. He's a pacifist. Gwen and Izzy are talking to him now. Please come out from under the desk. Gwen needs to work there."

"I'm not leaving until he does."

"He's gone."

"I mean from Cardiff. Preferably Earth, or this time period."

"Get out from under there, before I drag you."

"Promise?"

Jack sighed. "We're getting nowhere, let's take this to the barracks."

Ianto helped Jack drag John to the barracks, as he struggled the whole way there.

XXX

"He's a liar and a murderer, and a thief. And an unbearable flirt."

"We noticed," Isabelle commented.

"What did he do to you?" Gwen asked.

"He tried to steal my TARDIS!"

"He didn't succeed," Isabelle observed.

"Of course not."

"How did he try to do it?" Gwen asked.

"Long story."

Gwen and Isabelle simultaneously leaned up against Jack's desk.

"We've got the time," Gwen answered.

"Well at first he tried to…"

XXX

"You tried to seduce The Doctor?"

John looked at him quizzically. "Yes?"

"I have been trying that forever and you thought you could do it in a couple minutes?"

"It was stupid."

"Damn straight it was stupid. What did he do to you?"

"I didn't stick around to find out. I teleported to the nearest time period and ended up here and they caught me with your ginger friend. We landed in jail, we escaped, we ended up here and it turns out you're so friendly with the person I'm running from that he shows up here with your boxers…"

"That's not what it looks like," Jack interrupted.

"Don't sound so disappointed. It hurts my feelings."

XXX

"Then he forcibly tried to take the keys from me, but the TARDIS just spat him back out and he teleported before I could do anything. I found him here. Why is he here by the way?"

"Probably running from you," Isabelle suggested.

The Doctor looked delighted. "Am I that terrifying?"

Isabelle and Gwen shared a glance, then took in his oversized glasses, skinny arms and doe eyes, before hurriedly agreeing with him.

XXX

"He's utterly terrifying when he wants to be," John confided, taking a swig from the bottle Jack had offered him. He made a face. "What's in this?"

"It'll get you drunk, good enough?"

John shrugged and took another gulp. "S'alright," he said after a minute.

"I know what you mean. About The Doctor being terrifying," Jack said, using the tap to fill a cup of water for himself.

"He's so confident, like he could do anything."

"He can," Jack said dreamily.

"Making me jealous here," John said, waving the bottle.

Jack snorted. "Don't be. He wouldn't touch me."

"So? There are plenty right here who would. I'd say about five."

Jack snorted again. "Owen is as straight as they get—don't give me that look, he is—and Tosh is after Owen all the time, Owen's after Izzy and Gwen's engaged."

"Since when has any of that stopped you?"

"Since I've been on this planet for over a hundred years. It's true," he added, seeing John's look of disbelief.

"How?"

"I can't die. Never."

John pursed his full lips, his eyebrows coming together. "I'm not stupid Jack."

"Debatable. But it is true. Go on, shoot me."

"No."

"Do it."

"You took all my weapons at the door."

"I know you John, you've still got at least one on you."

Reluctantly he pulled out a small pistol, and pointed it at Jack. "If this doesn't work, you're team is going to kill me."

Jack smirked. "I know."

He pulled the trigger.

XXX

The gunshot rang out across the hub.

Gwen and Isabelle pulled out their own guns and made their way to Jack's office.

"Hang on now," the Doctor stood in front of them. "Guns are hardly necessary."

"Oh yeah?" Gwen said. "Maybe you'd like to go in there unarmed."

The Doctor's face darkened and they finally saw what he meant by terrifying. "I will. And if you try to shoot that man, I will stop you."

"Your funeral," Isabelle said and stood aside.

"What's up?" Owen said, holding his gun in front of him as he climbed out of the med bay. "I heard gunfire."

The Doctor sighed. "What is it with you people and guns?"

"It came from one of the barracks," Gwen answered Owen and ignoring the Doctor.

"Then let's get in there."

They reached the door and the Doctor opened in carefully.

Jack and John were sitting across from each other on two bunks. Neither one was shot.

"Sorry about that," Jack said. "Everything is under control now."

"What was that?" Isabelle asked.

"Just proving a point."

John looked a little shell shocked. "That you did."

The Doctor gave Jack a reproving look. "Don't shoot him."

Jack threw his hands up defensively. "I didn't. Now John and I still have a lot to discuss so could you leave?"

"You can say that again. All that time we talked at the bar and you never brought this up?"

"To be fair, you spent most of the time talking about your exploits."

"You were entertained."

"Nothing new. Seen it all before."

"Hey, don't you dare pull the seniority trip just because you're over a hundred now."

The rest of the team backed out to leave them to their arguments.

Ianto came jogging up to them. "What did I miss? I heard a gunshot."

**Author's Note:** How was everyone's Halloween? Mine was pretty fantastic. This story seems to be slowing down, so I'm sorry if updates come slowly, I just have been getting tired of my own story line. However, I have had new inspiration for a new story which I may or may not be posting anytime soon. It's going to be pretty kickass, so keep your eyes peeled.

_Next time..._

_"Rift activity," Tosh answered, reading from one of the ubiquitous screens. "Looks like the police call involved strange circumstances."_


	6. Goodbyes

"So it really has been over a hundred years for you."

"Yep."

"And I thought I waited a long time."

"It was only a couple years."

"Three after you left."

"I'm sorry."

"You kept The Doctor from tearing me apart. I think I can forgive you now."

"Yeah. I deserve that much."

"Well. I should be getting out of your hair soon."

"Good."

Jack saw the heartbroken look and knew he should have kept quiet. He refused to look next to him.

"You don't mean that."

Jack remained silent.

"Right?"

"I'll see you later John. You can spend the night in here." He got up to leave, leaving John sitting alone on the bunk bed.

XXX

Jack came out in time to see the Doctor opening the TARDIS.

"Thought you could just slip away, did you?" Jack gave the Doctor a hurt look and crossed his arms.

The Doctor blushed adorably. "Frankly Jack, you still give me the willies."

Jack shrugged. "I tend to do that."

"Take care of yourself. Well, not that you can die."

"Thanks. Same to you."

The Doctor nodded.

"I mean it. You need someone. Martha's got a job with UNIT, so I know you're alone right now. You need someone."

A steely glint, that was rarely there, flashed across the Doctor's eyes. "I'm fine on my own. I don't need another broken heart."

"Still have one to spare," Jack said, trying to lighten the mood. The Doctor just stared balefully at him.

"Watch out for John. He's a bad man."

"I know. I spent years with the man."

They stood there awkwardly for a while, before they both turned around and walked away, The Doctor to his TARDIS and Jack to his team. Back where they belonged.

XXX

"Remind me why he's here?" Owen asked.

"No clue," Isabelle responded. They were sitting in the SUV, which was only supposed to hold five, with an extra person. Isabelle found herself awkwardly sandwiched between Owen and John.

"Because he's useless back at the hub, also I can't trust him to be alone there," Jack said, for what felt like the millionth time.

"He wouldn't be alone," Gwen pointed out. "Ianto would be there."

"No, he left to do something else very important."

"I'm sitting right here," John said. "I can hear you."

Everyone ignored him.

"But I don't see why he has to come check this out with us," Owen said petulantly.

"It won't take long," Jack said. "We're almost there."

"What are we looking for?" Gwen asked, typing something into a hand held device.

"Rift activity," Tosh answered, reading from one of the ubiquitous screens. "Looks like the police call involved strange circumstances."

"Like alien strange, or human strange?" Owen asked.

"Not sure. The call cuts out to static after a minute."

The conversation stopped momentarily as Tosh replayed the phone call for them.

"I think there's someone in my house."

The voice was small and very terrified and overlaid with static.

"What's your address?"

"It's eight*psst*four*psst*—"

It was cut off with a burst of static and a scream.

The car was silent.

"Did you trace the call?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Tosh answered. "We're looking for an eight-oh-four-nine on Blackstone street."

Jack made a very sickening u-turn. "You say there was rift activity?"

Tosh nodded in confirmation.

"Then we'll head that way."

XXX

"Torchwood," Jack announced as they were stopped before entering the crime scene. This earned him multiple grumbles from the surrounding police. Jack just grinned at them, condescendingly. "We've got it from here."

Reluctantly, they were let in.

They were directed to the bedroom at the back o the top floor where they found the body. But where it should have been was a large pile of what looked like jello the same color as anti-freeze.

"What are your theories?" Jack asked the detective with a completely straight face.

"We're thinking a very sick serial killer. This is the second 'body'," she used her fingers to make quotation marks. "That we've found like this."

"Hmm," Jack said in response, turning to share a look with his team. "Do you think you could leave my team to work?"

"Of course," she replied with a death glare.

The instant she and her partners left, the whole of Torchwood broke down laughing.

"Really Jack," Gwen said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Why must you always ask them that?"

"Because their guesses are so entertaining. Alright let's get to work. I want Isabelle and Owen to find a witness of some sort to question, or someone close to the victim. Tosh, get a sample that we can take back to the hub. Gwen, talk to the police and fins out what they know, compare notes with Owen and Izzy when you're done. John, you're coming with me. We need to meet Ianto somewhere."

XXX

"Why am I the one who always has to do this?" Owen asked as Isabelle knocked on the door.

"Because you have nothing better to do. No one's injured. You're useless."

Owen looked like he was about to say something very rude, but the door was opened, revealing a young man.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Detective Greene and this is my partner, Detective Harper we're here to ask you a few questions about your girlfriend."

"I already talked to the police."

"New evidence has come to light and we're covering all the bases again," Owen said.

"Well, come in then."

They sat in the very upscale living room.

"It's a lovely house you have," Isabelle said, with a smile.

The man shrugged. "It's my parents'. I moved in after what happened to Jen."

Isabelle nodded sympathetically. "Can you tell us if you and Jen had any recent experiences with crime before last night?"

"Jen got mugged three nights before."

"Could you tell us what she said about her attacker?" Owen asked.

"Um… she mentioned getting sprayed and then it left before she could do anything."

Owen and Isabelle shared a look.

"It?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah," The young man looked uncomfortable. "Jen, um… she said that it wasn't human."

**Author's Note:** Hey there. Here's the next part of the story, and, though it pains my soul to say this, may be the last for quite a while. unless inspiration strikes me soon and in the right spot, it may be a long time. But hey, enjoy the present. Hope you liked!

_Next Time..._

_"Shit," Gwen said, and promptly passed out._


	7. SNAFU Situation Normal, All Fucked Up

"Not human how?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"She didn't really give me much detail. I didn't believe her at first, but…"

"But?" Owen prompted when he paused.

"But… after what happened to her… that's not normal is it?"

Isabelle and Owen both shook their heads. "It's definitely not," Owen confirmed.

"You say she said she was sprayed, and it was three days before?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes."

"What was she sprayed with?"

"I don't know what it was, but it coated her with a bit of slime, it took hours to wash it all off."

"Thank you. I think that's all we needed," Owen said."

"We're very sorry for your loss," Isabelle added.

He nodded. "No problem."

"Alien?" Owen asked once they were in Isabelle's car, heading back to the hub.

Isabelle nodded. "Definitely. Not human. We can ask Jack about aliens that spray people."

XXX

Gwen had pictures of the crime scene laid out on her desk, and something about the pile of goo was bothering her. It looked familiar.

"We have a match on the residue," Tosh called. "Gwen, you aren't going to like this."

Gwen made her way over to Tosh's desk to observe her results.

"Shit," Gwen said, and promptly passed out.

XXX

"I'm starving," Owen whined. "Please?"

"Fine."

"Alright!"

"But we really have to get back."

"Hey, Jack can't deprive us of food. That's inhuman."

"Welcome to the job."

XXX

"What's wrong with freckles?" John asked as she saw Gwen, passed out, half on and half off the couch.

Tosh sighed. "She reacted badly to some bad news. I tried to move her, but I couldn't make it to the couch."

"Huh."

"Where's Jack?"

"He's parking the car, he should be here soon with the pretty one."

"Which pretty one?"

"You know, pretty blue eyes, wears a suit?"

"Ianto?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"They could be a while."

"Really?"

Tosh just nodded.

He looked thoughtful.

"Could you help me move Gwen?"

"What?"

Tosh gestured with her head. "Gwen? Couch?"

John cocked his head as he looked at Gwen's awkward position. "I kind of like her where she is."

Tosh looked at him reprovingly.

"Fine."

They dragged the rest of her onto the couch.

"What bad news?"

"I'll explain when Jack gets here, he'll want to hear about this."

XXX

"Not the best."

"Oh, yes the best."

"No," Isabelle argued. "I lived in the states for a long time, and I've had so many pizzas, it's insane. So I think I have a more worldly knowledge of fine pizza cuisine than you."

"I doubt it. What has America got?"

"You'd be surprised."

Ianto wasn't at the desk, so they let themselves in.

"We're back," Isabelle called out. "And we have information on the mysterious alien."

"We do too," Jack said with a grim face.

Isabelle and Owen took in the scene.

"What's wrong?"

Gwen was sitting on the couch, holding a whiskey bottle and an icepack to her head, Tosh looked nervous. John didn't care, Ianto was attempting to cheer Gwen up, while subtly trying to take the bottle from her, and Jack looked like the world was about to end.

Something was clearly wrong.

Situation normal.

"We need to talk. All of us," Jack announced.

XXX

"Tosh found a match on the substance, and it happens to be the residue from the alien we were chasing the other day."

"Second piece of bad news," Isabelle said, raising her hand slightly. "The victim was sprayed in a so-called mugging a few days before she jellified."

"Which brings us to the third piece of bad news," Owen glanced uncomfortably at Gwen, who groaned and very nearly passed out again. "Gwen was sprayed by the alien."

The room was silent for a good five minutes.

"How long have I got?" Gwen asked, her face in her hands.

"We don't know," Isabelle said awkwardly.

Gwen sighed, picked up her nearly empty bottle and headed for the empty barracks. "Tell me when you've found something."

Isabelle was about to follow her, but Jack stopped her. "She needs this time."

XXX

The next few hours were spent wildly researching as much as they could about this alien, that didn't seem to exist. Patience was a rare commodity and caffeine was precious. Gwen was still conked out in the barracks.

Once again, another day on the job.

John had been tapping his foot and watching Tosh's screen as she worked critically. It was driving her insane. The rest of the team could tell she was about to blow.

Tosh never got mad. The only time they could remember her yelling was when Owen had accidentally deleted her entire work for the past six hours by knocking her computer over.

Even then, her temper had been sedate. But in these conditions, a saint would have gone off the deep end.

Slowly Tosh turned to John, her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"You're doing this wrong."

"How so?" She was barely controlling herself.

"Well, you're trying to figure out where it's from using the language, but you don't have the language in your databases, so it isn't doing any good. Plus I know for a fact that they don't technically have a language, it's mostly body language."

"Don't tell me how to do my job."

"I'm telling you you're doing it wrong."

Tosh stood, and for a second John looked a little frightened of the compact ball of fury coming at him. "You have been no help, and the only good thing you can be doing now is leaving me alone to do my work. And for the love of God, STOP TAPPING YOUR FOOT!"

"Tosh, hold up," Jack called from the stairs. "John, did you just say that you know what this thing is?"

"Yes I did."

"And you never thought to mention it before now?"

"You never asked."

"I'm asking now."

John paused. "It's a Fygunthi. Had to deal with one a few years back. Not so pleasant."

"Can you help Gwen?"

"Maybe, but we need to hurry."

**Author's** Note: It's been a while, and it may be a while yet until you see me again, tragic I know. I missed you guys, and the story's getting interesting, if a little weird. I tend to make my stories weird when I'm running out of inspiration. I just had my eyes dialated, and the lights look _so cool_. Not that you needed to know.

_Next time..._

_"So," Owen began. "You're saying, that we have to crawl through miles of sewage to capture an…oozing… alien that can liquefy us with one good shot."_


	8. FUBAR Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition

_Previously…_

"_Can you help Gwen?"_

"_Maybe, but we need to hurry."_

"First things first, these things love the sewers. That's where this one will be hiding. If we're going to do this right, we need it alive and kicking. Or… oozing."

Everyone's face had a look of disgust.

"So," Owen began. "You're saying, that we have to crawl through miles of sewage to capture an…oozing… alien that can liquefy us with one good shot."

"Pretty, but slow," John said, looking at Jack. He returned his attention to Owen. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

No one's face lost the disgusted look.

"Fine," Jack finally said. "What else are we going to need?"

"Here," John handed him a slip of paper. "I made a list."

Jack scanned the list with a concentrated face. "I can get most of this at a gas station. You're sure it calls for Jammy Dodgers?"

"Ahh, no. I've just… been… craving something sweet. But we really do need the rest."

"Including the condoms?"

John's eyebrows came together and he moved to look over Jack's shoulder. "Did I give you the right list?"

Jack held it out to him and he looked it over.

"Wrong list. But, er… Would you mind picking those up?"

Jack looked at him.

"Thought not. Okay, here's the correct list. Now let's get our young and attractive asses in gear."

XXX

Isabelle had been sitting in a cold, damp and smelly sewer for the past hour and waiting for something to happen. John and Owen had the other main exits covered and they should have had the thing surrounded, but after this long, she was beginning to wonder if it had somehow slipped by them.

Something moved. The movement was almost a shiver.

Isabelle snapped to attention. "Guys, we have movement."

"I saw it," John said.

"Owen," Isabelle called out. "It's heading in your direction."

"Got it."

"Got the bag?" John called.

"Yes!"

"It's almost there."

"It's turning. It's coming back toward you!"

"Fuck."

The pile of goo came oozing at a surprising speed toward Isabelle. She stood, grim faced, with trash bag at the ready.

It sprayed and she dropped immediately, barely avoiding it. She tossed her bag at it and pulled back quickly. She felt like throwing up. Only part of the alien had made it in the bag so half of it was still flopping around like a dying fish.

John scooped the rest of it into his own bag making a grim face. "Let's urry up and get back to The Hub before this thing rots."

Owen looked like he was about the throw up, and Isabelle couldn't blame him, she was feeling pretty nauseous herself.

XXX

"It should only take half an hour to finish," Tosh said. "The toxic content is almost fifteen percent gone by now."

"Half an hour?" Gwen said, almost in hysterics.

Isabelle put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. I promise."

Gwen nodded, but her eyes were even wider than usual.

XXX

"Thanks Ianto," Isabelle said, flashing him a quick smile and accepting the mug of fresh coffee before turning back to the report she needed to file by the next morning.

He smiled graciously and continued on.

"So, hey cell mate."

She groaned inwardly before turning to face John.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk. Can't we just talk?"

"Not now, I'm busy."

"No you're not."

"Yes I have a report due by tomorrow."

"No, you just want something to do because Gwen's making you nervous."

Isabelle took a deep breath and let the anger boiling in her blood settle before facing him again.

"I, unlike some people, have work to do."

"Come on," he said, lounging in the chair next to her desk. "Don't you want to reminisce about old times?"

She snorted. "Not if you held a gun to my head."

"Could be arranged."

"Can you please leave before I shoot you? Jack might get mad if I do."

He actually had the nerve to laugh at that. "You're hilarious. I see why he keeps you around. Let me see. Tosh over there is the genius who fucked up her life," he began gesturing to the petite woman tapping furiously at her computer. "Owen, is the heartbroken snarkbag. Gwen is of course the overly empathetic, overly curious soul, who's only getting messed up by this job. Ianto… I can't even comprehend the levels of messed up he is, traumatized, heartbroken, and pining after Jack. That leaves you. The young one with the future ahead of you."

Isabelle avoided eye contact.

"The one with an undergraduate degree from Oxford."

Her head snapped up. "Where did you hear that?"

He held up a file. "Stole it from Jack's office."

"You… No one knows that except Jack."

"And now me. But looks like you dropped out of their graduate program because of 'family reasons'. What could that mean?"

"Give me that," she tried to snatch the folder away from him, but he moved it above his head.

"Let's see, family reasons. Never a good thing. Probably a death. And now you work for Torchwood. Coincidence? I think not."

"Go away."

He continued. "You see, in all of my descriptions of the team members, there was one common factor. You're all messed up. You've lost something or someone to this job even before it took hold of your lives. You're all beautiful, brilliant, damaged people who's lives need reconstruction. Face it. You're all Jack's little projects. He's trying to fix you."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I'm just trying to shed light on the nature of your job."

"You're screwing with my head for some reason. And as for the nature of my job. I need to be doing it right now, so leave before I really do shoot you."

"Fine," he said, tossing the folder on her desk. "But I warned you."

XXX

"Should be fine now, Gwen," Owen said double checking the stats showing up on his screen. "Vitals are looking good and you're almost stable."

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Jack asked John pointedly.

"You're not the only one who's traveled the universe you know."

Gwen spread her fingers put and clenched them back into a fist, staring at them disbelievingly. "Thank you," she said quietly.

John looked uncomfortable, like no one had ever thanked him before. "It was nothing."

The siren went off.

They all looked around in confusion.

"Everyone's here," Jack started.

"So who just walked in here?" Owen finished.

In seconds their guns were out and they were all in defensive positions.

Five men in starched olive green uniforms stepped through the door and stopped before the Torchwood team in a V formation.

The leader pulled out a tablet that looked vaguely like a clear iPad.

"John Hart, you are under arrest for countless assaults, theft and murder. And you Isabelle Greene, are under arrest for direct disobedience to section fifty, clause three hundred and sixty two. Put down your weapons and come quietly."

**Author's Note:** Whoa, it's been a long time. But I'm finally back! I'm really sorry, but this chapter seems kind of forced, and it took such a long time too, but hey, _the plot thickens_! Hope you liked it, and since I probably won't update until then: Merry early Christmas!

_Next time…_

"_She's not going with you," Jack called to the uniformed men._


	9. Prison Blues

_Previously..._

_"John Hart, you are under arrest for countless assaults, theft and murder. And you Isabelle Greene, are under arrest for direct disobedience to section fifty, clause three hundred and sixty two. Put down your weapons and come quietly."_

They stood in a stalemate in complete silence.

Finally Isabelle spoke. "What does that mean Jack?"

His jaw was set in a stubborn line. "You remember the rift machine from a while back?"

"Yes?"

"You manipulated it, and now they want to arrest you."

"What? Why now?"

"She's not going with you," Jack called to the uniformed men.

They pulled their guns. "I'm going to have to disagree."

"You see, what she did, she did under my orders, so under clause three hundred and fifty six of section thirty two, she's not guilty."

"Granted. We will arrest you too."

The first bullet flew from an unknown direction.

And suddenly everyone was firing, and diving for cover.

Isabelle landed behind Tosh's desk, soon followed by Owen who nearly landed on top of her.

The bullets stopped.

They shared a look, and Owen nodded, slowly, guns first, they peeked up, and few feet over, behind Gwen's desk, they could see Jack and John doing the same.

Ianto was crouching behind a wall, gun held at the ready. Tosh and Gwen were nowhere to be found.

The officials were standing, guns pointed in the team's general direction, unmoved by the maelstrom of bullets that had so recently died down.

Isabelle caught Jack's eye and with a complicated set of head nods, they both jumped up and began to shoot.

Surprisingly, the officials retreated behind some unidentified equipment.

What ensued was a miniature model of trench warfare. Torchwood would pop up like prairie dogs and shoot, but would soon be sent back to hide when the others shot back. Then, gaining in confidence, the officials would do the same.

After a long thirty minutes, Jack had been killed, twice, Isabelle had been shot in the shoulder, and John was bleeding profusely from a hole in his side.

Jack growled in frustration. "This has got to end sometime, preferably with no casualties to my team. We need an exit strategy."

John nodded in agreement. "If you have any ideas I'd really like to heart them right about now."

A frown creased between Jack's eyebrows. "I'm going out there alone. You get Ianto, Owen and Izzy out of this. Find Gwen and Tosh if you can."

John rolled his eyes. "Please don't do the whole martyr thing. It gets old very fast."

Jack's mouth was set in a grim line. "I can't die, they can. I'm the best option you have. Count of three, I want you to crawl to that desk, and get them, then run like hell."

John sighed. "I'm not winning this one am I?"

An almost grin graced Jack's features. "Not this time, Captain."

"Don't die out there," he replied.

The almost grin turned wry. "Don't plan on it. On three. One. Two. Three."

Jack popped up and began emptying the clip at record speed. John crawled.

Owen was trying to hold Izzy down. "What is he _doing_?" She cried out.

"Being Captain Jack Fucking Harkness," John replied dryly. "Let's get out of here while we can, I need you in one piece," he said to Owen, indicating the bullet wound in his side.

Izzy stopped struggling as she knocked her shoulder, and Owen took the advantage to haul her toward the exit, behind Ianto.

John spared a moment to see Jack's progress. He hadn't died yet, but he currently had a sickening amount of blood seeping from a wound in his thigh that promised to bleed out in a few minutes. John knew. He could have put it there.

It was truly amazing what that man could do on sheer stubbornness.

They reached the exit, and it opened to find Tosh and Gwen almost beating the door down. As soon as it opened, Gwen launched herself at the opening taking down both Owen and Izzy. Ianto and John pulled her back.

"There's nothing we can do," John hissed in her ear.

Her look was full of despair as she watched the door recluse. "It's looked from the inside. We'll never get through again."

"Well, maybe we should get the hell out of here," John suggested.

All five of them glared at him.

"Look, Jackie's a big boy, he can look after himself. Also, maybe you've forgotten, but he can't die."

They were still glaring at him.

"Fine," he growled. "But I at least want this bullet wound closed up before I bleed out on the dock."

XXX

As it turned out, Owen had a small emergency kit with him. It wasn't much, just enough to keep it closed temporarily, but Izzy and John seemed satisfied, despite the lack of pain medications.

It must have been about five minutes, but it felt like forever.

Finally the door swung open, and all of them stood unsteadily.

Jack stood there covered in blood and semi-healing wounds, grimacing. "They're all dead."

There was a massive Torchwood group hug. This event was usually reserved for end of the world scenarios, but they all figured this could count. Plus, that meant next end of the world scenario, they could jump right into the massive Torchwood orgy.

Only reason Owen joined in.

XXX

Tosh made a small whimpering sound when she saw the extent of the damage to her equipment. Izzy looked to be in the same boat.

The both instantaneously moved to do checks, Tosh on he computer, which had a few bullet holes in it from when they'd almost hit Owen or Izzy. Izzy was caressing a hulking machine that she had refused to tell anyone but Jack what it would do when finished. It had been where the officials had been hiding and was riddled with holes.

There was going to be a lot of clean up to do.

It was John Hart's cue to leave.

XXX

"Leaving already?"

John froze. "You know how I am with goodbyes."

"Yeah I know. You don't do them. I'm not an exception? I'm hurt."

"You're the exception to many things, Jack."

Jack nodded.

"They'll come back, you know." John said.

"I know. But they'll probably follow you. I'm having Tosh update our security, we're almost invisible now. Under the radar."

"There's still a large chance that they'll find her when you aren't there to protect her."

Jack nodded again, a growing frown crossing his face. "As much as I want to, I can't always be there to protect them."

John sighed. "You are much, _much_ too good of person to know me Jack." He bent in slowly to catch Jack's lips in a slow kiss.

Jack didn't struggle, but he didn't reciprocate, and after a few moments He retreated.

John smiled a little harshly. "I'll se you around, Jack."

"Probably not."

The smile turned onto something the tiniest bit sad. He glanced around the room, at the kicked puppy, the Ginger, Gwen, and Tosh and Owen, so totally doomed. "I know."

He tapped a few things into his wrist strap and was gone with one final glance at Jack's still stony face.

"That was a little harsh."

Jack turned to see Isabelle wiping motor oil off of her hands with a rag, completely oblivious to the smudge of grease across her right cheek. Blood still stained her ill-fitting, shapeless overalls. She needed to go home, and sleep and have a shower. They all did.

Jack sighed. "He needs to get over me."

Isabelle stated the unspoken. "And you need to get over him. I get it."

Jack gave her a blank look that told her everything she needed to know.

"Need any help with that?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She looked down at herself, seeming to realize she was in hideous overalls covered in blood and grease, and Jack still had a few closing wounds across his face and arms. She shut her mouth, realizing that it had been open for a while now.

Jack grinned down at her.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:** Wow. I really suck, sorry for the extreme confusion and delay, but I've fixed things, so now it's all better. Forgive me? it still sucks and all, and I'm sorry I ignored all your confusion because my poor ego couldn't afford it, but anyway I am sooooooo sooooo soooo sorry.


End file.
